


Love of Ghosts

by Etnoe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Téa and her friends have escaped the Virtual World, but Mokuba had lost Noah, and she thinks she might have lost someone - something? - too.





	Love of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hope 
> 
> Set at the end of Noah's Arc.

* * *

  
  
The blimp trembled like an animal made skittish by the explosion. Through the clearing smoke the ocean appeared, raging and white-capped, and Téa knew they’d been luckier than they had any right to be. She took deep, grateful breaths, fingers lingering at her pulse.

Beside her Mokuba also watched the ocean, expression shadowed. His optimism about Noah had probably been to stop his brother from worrying; Mokuba was too smart to hope without reason. He knew everyone down there was dead.

Téa thought of her deck master and ached with the weird wish that the dead could have lived first.

 


End file.
